


Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

by Purpletips



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpletips/pseuds/Purpletips
Summary: When Alicia is invited by Hvitserk to go to the Lothbrok holiday home in Gattegat to announce their fiançailles, she doesn’t know what to expect.Her soon in-laws are all rich and powerful and judging by the way Ivar keeps dedicating himself to making her stay a nightmare, it seems that becoming part of the family is going to take a lot of willpower.But as events unfold and past secrets start to resurface, Alicia will soon understand that sin is often a more tempting fruit than virtue.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you alright,” Hvitserk asked as he released his grip on the steer wheel to hold onto the hand of the girl who was sat by his side.

She had kept on tugging the hem of her skirt for the past twenty minutes, tapping her feet on the car floor always more vigorously as anxiety pulsed in her blood.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” she lied with a feeble smile.

Truth be told, she was terrified. Every time she closed her eyed, a million couldn’t help but cross her mind. Would they like welcome her well? Would they like her? What if they didn’t? Would her relationship with Hvitserk be compromised?

A clear laugh reverberated in the car, and the girl’s head snapped towards her fiancé, the soft ebony curls of her hair following suit. “You’re a terrible liar, Alicia,” Hvitserk stated before he squeezed her hand. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

Alicia roller her eyes, then shivered when he brought her hand to his lips for it to be kissed.

This man was definitely beyond anything she had ever dreamt of. Kind. Considerate. Handsome. And rich... insanely rich!

“You know it’s not that easy,” she started, pulling her hand back to rest on her knee as the tapping of her feet increased in rhythm. “It’s not not every day a simple girl like me can expect to meet a famous politician, an international wrestling gold medalist, and the CEO of one of the fifth best start-up of the country... all at once.” Her voice rose up several octaves. “And it’s clearly not every day that I get to meet all these mighty people and consider them my soon-to-be in-laws.”

“Mighty? Call us gods while you’re at it.” Hvitserk laughed again, his joke earning him a deadly scowl from Alicia. “What? We’re not as powerful as you’d like to see us, let alone mighty.” His hand outstretched to turn the crackling radio music off before he shrugged. “My brother Ubbe is too focused on his campaign that he hasn’t realized yet his wife’s a cheater. Björn is, well,... he is Björn, a real softie under all his made-up scary looks. I even think Torvi is pregnant with their third child. And Ivar...” Silence filled the air as his words stopped, mid-sentence. “You already met Ivar.”

“Indeed, I did.”

And she wished she hadn’t.

She had met Ivar a few months ago, in Oslo. Her relationship with Hvitserk had just began to take a more serious turn. He had offered her the key to his appartement and suggested she quit her job at the Garden House Cafe and become his assistant at Lothbrok Robotics. To her dismay, she had agreed, although until her interview with the second co-founder that seemed to be a great idea.

Alicia remembered full well how The three of them sat in Ivar’s office, discussing calmly before the younger man started humiliating her. He had told her she was not competent for the job, that the only reason why she stood here was because his brother had taken a liking in her, a meaningless girl who would soon be forgotten. Ivar had scolded Hvitserk that same day too, for it seemed he kept on being late in crucial appointments because he took longer time than necessary to buy their coffees.

The meeting hadn’t lasted more than thirty minutes, but it was the worst thirty minutes of her life. Alicia almost hoped Ivar’s decision to be negative. A life as a waitress was far better than one at the service of a cruel madman. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, and Ivar accepted she became assistant once her contract at the café over. 

The brunette sighed. Sometimes she wished she had stayed at her home, watching pointless series wrapped in a blanket and nothing to worry about.

“We’ve arrived,” Hvitserk muttered, bringing Alicia back to earth.

She peered through the window, staring as Gattegat was taking shape in the horizon. The sun had just come to die, leaving the sky stripped in steel blue and soft gold. Fall in Norway was a funny season, a contradiction per se as the warm orange and red colors of the mountains contrasted with the crispy air that already borne the sign of a promising winter.

As they passed the first houses of the village, Alicia let her eyes roam around. Typical and picturesque, just like Hvitserk had described. Red paint wooden chalets were scattered across a green grass land, bordering a lake that seemed almost infinite. The scenery resembled one of those postcards for tourists to buy in souvenir shops to dream over. And at that moment, Alicia couldn’t help but feel agape.

The car turned towards a small gravel path by the lake. The Lothbrok holiday home, a three-floor manor house of fine wood and multiple patio doors. Just like the other chalets, the facade was painted in deep red and white. The white front porch had been decorated with lanterns and flowers, an soothing touch in the simplicity and yet expansiveness of the place.

Hvitserk parked his white Cadillac next to other refined designed unaffordable cars, shutting it’s roaring engine, then turned towards his fiancée. “Astrid will come take our luggage upstairs. You’re ready?”

“Can I say no?”

“No,” Hvitserk scoffed.

Alicia took a deep breath before she opened her door. “Then I guess I am.”

“Great,” he said as he reached for her and extended his arm for her to hold. With a feather-light touch, Alicia wrapped her hand around the wool of his coat. She didn’t want him to feel her angst.

When they passed the front door and walk along the entrance corridor, she kept staring straight ahead as if walking to an untimely death.

Faint chatters and children laughters were heard in the distance, coming from the living room down the corridor. Composed of pale walls and crown moldings, the room carried the peculiar, musky scent of luxurious perfumes along with the smell of burning wood in the fireplace. The walnut floor was covered with several Persian carpets that gave colorful touches of dark red, night blue, and beige. 

The living room was an open space that communicated with a kitchen on the left. There, gathered around the isle, a white-blonde woman and an imposing man seemed to be discussing some important matter, completely oblivious to the chasing game two young children were playing around the sofas, or to the actual presence of Hvitserk and Alicia.

“Hello,” Hvitserk greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

The man and woman suddenly stopped their conversation to crane their head in their direction.  
“Oh my god, Hvitserk.” The woman ran towards her friend’s arms. “I’m so happy to see you. How have you been?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he laughed, removing himself from her embrace to place a hand behind Alicia’s back. “This is Alicia, my fiancée.”

The white-blonde woman drifted her attention to the brunette, her eyes scanning her from head and toe. Her pale complexion was beautiful, flawless to say the least, but her eyes and face were unreadable. Alicia fidgeting on her feet, no knowing where to start. She had never met Hvitserk family, and maybe announcing she was his fiancée had been a bit too straightforward. 

Alicia’s worry lessened when the woman’s lips stretched upward.

“Nice to meet you, Alicia. I’m Torvi, and this is Björn,” she said as she gestured to the tall and muscular man that had just joined her. Despite her lack of wrestling culture, his face was one Alicia swore she had already seen on TV. 

Pushing her nervousness aside, she extended her hand to the couple in front of her. “Thank you. Nice to meet you both too.”

Björn took her slim hand in his, then kissed the back of it like a proper gentleman, causing both Hvitserk and Torvi to roll their eyes while Alicia chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t mind him, he always does things like that,” Hvitserk mocked. He had moved to greet his nephews who still played by the fireplace. 

“These are our kids, Erik and Refil,” Torvi said to Alicia, pointing at the older brother before moving her finger to the youngest. 

“They look lovely.”

“With a father like me, it’s hard not to.” Björn had taken a seat on the leather sofa, and was looking at the two women with n ear-to-est grin. 

”You’re such a child, my dear love.” Torvi shook her head, enable to contain a smile despite herself. “Take a seat, Alicia, I’ll bring you something to drink. What would you like? Beer, wine, juice?”

“A juice would be fine. I actually don’t drink alcohol.”

Torvi opened her mouth, about to reply, but was interrupted before she pronounced a single word. A husky, taunting voice casted a chill over the room.

“Of course, you don’t.”

With warning, Alicia spun around to see the man who had just spoken, ready to throw some sassy retort, only to be silenced when her eyes met a pair of piercing blue ones she wished to never see again.

Leaning against the arched frame between the corridor and the room, a crutch held tight in his left, Ivar was looking right at her, a sneer plastered on his face. He was dressed in light grey wool suit and black turtleneck, and had his dark hair brushed back. To any woman, he would’ve looked like the front page of a fashion magazine, hot, dark, and cold, but to Alicia, this man was nothing but the Devil incarnate. Everything about him claimed danger, and she knew better than let him get under her skin a second time.

Forcing herself to wear her most convincing fake smile, Alicia chose to ignore his remark. “Hello, Ivar,” she simply said before taking a seat by Björn’s side.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ivar furrow his brows as his stare followed her every moves. He was displeased, angered maybe. His jaw was tensed and his grip tight around his crutch. He slowly walked his way to the sofa opposite the one she shared with Björn, making sure to sit right in front of her, the smirk on his face like a silent warning that a storm was coming, and no one would escape.

Alicia held her breath. This holiday at the chalet was going to be a long, long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately, diner arrived earlier than she expected. Despite being all head down to his political campaign, Ubbe and Margrethe had managed to show up after only two hours. Alicia soon realized that if Björn had everything of a candy hearted Casanova and Ivar was the latest prick, Ubbe was to be considered the most normal of the Lothbroks, Hvitserk aside. He was a gentleman, in all its forms and manners. With his dark blue tartan three-piece suit, his soft and combed hair, and an elocution to die for —that could make anyone doubt their own—, his would win any medal of perfect son-in-law with flying colors.

Margrethe, on the other hand, could be easily mistaken for a snake with her pointy face and wide doe eyes that had never stopped analyzing Alicia from the moment they met until diner started. Alicia felt that something about her was off. Well, about her and her relationship with Hvitserk. Her fiancé had spent most of diner time looking tense, ignoring Margrethe when she tried to get his attention one way or another. When she had asked him for the salt, his poured himself water instead. When she commented on his recent stories about the Lothbrok Robotics projects and expansion, he had simply pretended not to hear. Margrethe hadn’t spoken a word to Alicia, though, and their only exchange had consisted of the blonde smiling wickedly every time Ivar would direct one of his cutting remarks towards her.

Torvi was sat on her right and Hvitserk on her left, the three of them exchanging memories a their respective childhood. Ivar as was predicted by his insufferable attitude ever since they met, jumped into the conversation and was about to criticize her lack proper education when Torvi brilliantly changed the topic.

“So, how did you two meet?” She asked, pouring herself another glass of wine — probably the fourth since diner had begun. She was already tipsy but barely seemed to care. Taking one large sip, she let it swirl in her mouth for the aroma to imbue her mind before swallowing and turning her attention to the couple next to her. 

Ubbe, who was engaged in a heated debate with Björn about which policies he should favor for his next televised interview, interrupted his argument to look at Torvi, a patronizing expression on the face. “You should stop drinking, Torvi. You’re pregnant,” he said articulately, although he snapped the last words.

Torvi scowled at him, ready to speak the venom that rested on the tip of her tongue. Hvitserk intervened before she had the time to say something she might regret. “Ubbe’s right.”  
Torvi took a deep breath as if to calm herself down. “First of all, I am only one month pregnant. Second,” she growled, turning to Ubbe, “mind your own business.”

The change in the atmosphere was abrupt. It was as though every one had froze on their seat, the unease palpable. Ubbe and Torvi were shooting daggers at each other while Margrethe’s face told Alicia she was aware of something others weren’t. Björn’s eyes wandered from his wife to his brother, both questioningly and lost. Hvitserk had settled his elbows on the table for his head to fall better into his hand. And Ivar, well... Ivar had leant backwards in his chair, arms crossed, a smirk on the lips that claimed to enjoy the show that played in front of him.

Fidgeting on her seat, figuring out a way out of this way-too-awkward moment. She coughed, and half a dozen pairs of eyes immediately turned to her.

Damn, that was even scarier than her worse nightmares, and her worse nightmares involved a bunch of clown killers. She placed her hand on her knees to tug the hem of her skirt and got started. “If you want to know, Torvi,” her voice sounded strangled, “the way we met was pretty random. I used to work at the café where Hvitserk bought his caramel latte. He was coming everyday at the same hour.” She paused and smile as she felt the tensions go. “I used to think he was a freak. I mean, who manage to enter a café at exactly 7:10 every morning? One day he ordered two latte instead of his usual one, and suggested I took a short break to drink with him. With time it became a sort of ritual. We didn’t talk much, but I think that was enough for both of us to know.”  
Torvi clapped her hands the same way a child would. “How lovely!” She said, then smile at Hvitserk. “I had never pegged you for the romantic type.”

Margrethe who had remained quiet for a while, squeezed her eyes as she finally addressed Alicia. “You said you were working at a café. Are you no longer employed there?” 

It was clear to Alicia that Margrethe’s question was intended to be a jibe. She dismissed the fact and craned her neck to face Hvitserk, waiting for him to tell them.

“Alicia’s about to become my new assistant at the company.”

“Is she?” Ubbe asked.

Björn let a snort out. “The boss and the assistant, there’s clearly a lack of originality here, Hvitserk.”

“Oh, shut it.” Hvitserk waved his hand in dismissal, enable to contain a laugh despite his attempt at seriousness.

The high-pitched voice of Margrethe was heard again. “I’m surprised you agreed to that, Ivar.”

Bitch, Alicia thought. This girl could definitely run for the spite awards. Heck, she’d sure win it!  
Alicia bite her lower lips as she waited for Ivar to reply. 

“I didn’t,” he simply said as calm as a millpond in the best of days. “She doesn’t have the required skills for the position. I mean, maybe she has in the way Hvitserk sees it in his fantasies, but in terms of experience, she’s as qualified as a broom.”

Alicia swallowed hard. This asshole was again belittling her. 

“And yet you let him hire her,” Margrethe started, one eyebrow arched. 

Ivar pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

Alicia clenched her fists under the table. That was enough. “Well, I must have convinced you somehow, or else you wouldn’t have allowed him,” she spat, her furious glare focused on the dark-haired man. 

Ivar snorted, eyebrows high on his forefront. “I only agreed because Hvitserk can be a real pain in the ass when he’s got something stuck in his thick skull. Sorry to disappoint but you played no part in obtaining the job, let alone convince me.”

His taunting smirk had come back and Alicia didn’t know if it made her want to slap his perfect face or jump from the closest bridge.

“Okay, I think it’s time to clear the table and call it a night. It’s getting late.” Torvi has risen from her chair and was shooting Ivar a warning look. “Alicia, darling, come with me, I have to go check if the kids are asleep. I’ll show you your room.”

“Yes, please,” Alicia burst out. She didn’t need to be asked twice. She threw her napkin on the table and almost run to catch up with Torvi who already was already making her way up the stairs. “Thanks for leading me out of this,” she said when they were far enough from curious ears.

“No problem. Ivar has this tendency to ruin a good diner sometimes.” Her tone was bore. “Unfortunately, no one has found a cure for his grumpiness yet.”

Alicia couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping her lips as she followed Torvi upstairs and through the corridor. Countless photographs of family gatherings upholstered the walls; memories of former and deceased president Ragnar, during his official visits worldwide, black and white portraits the five brothers, sometimes together, sometimes alone. Love was evident in every single shot, but all seemed to date back, leaving Alicia wonder why no recent frames was present. “Can I ask you something?” She tried, still looking at the walls.

“Of course.” 

“Hvitserk has always told me that he had three brothers,” she paused, unsure of how to formulate this, “but there are five on the photographs and —“

“That’s not my story to tell,” Torvi interrupted her mid-sentence, her hand hanging over the door handle she had been about to open before Alicia spoke. All the light she radiated moments before seemed to have been sucked for something sombre prevailed. “But if I may give you an advice, don’t broach this topic with them. There are things better left forgotten.“ Regaining composure, she resumed her action and led the way to Alicia’s room. “That’s where we’ve settled you. Call me if you need anything.”

Torvi left just as quickly as she spoke her last words, her sudden absence leaving a disturbing silence in the large, unfamiliar room. It was different from what Alicia had expected, no fancy furniture or extravagant paintings were on display like in other spots of the house. No. The room was simple, pared-down. The ivory walls and white oak floor and furniture were completed by light and dark shades of green as a call for relaxation. Alicia thought it was exactly what she needed. Sitting down on the king use bed, she let herself fall backwards until her head hit the cover and tiredness seized her mind. 

She was angry at Hvitserk, angry that he lied to her pretending that Ivar had agreed for her to come. She had felt humiliated when the boneless prick had revealed the truth. It was only the second time she met him, and yet he had done it again. Two times, two humiliations. That man was good at his game.

Alicia groaned, not wanting to think about him any longer. Ivar was a waste of time, and she’ll have enough time to loop complains about him in her mind when she’ll start at the company next week. 

A great grinding noise had Alicia sat back up and turn her head towards the door as it opened to a coy Hvitserk. “Knock knock,” he said, tiptoeing in an exaggerated way to make Alicia laugh. It didn’t. Watching her deadpan, Hvitserk sat next to his fiancée, guilt spread in his blood. “You’re upset.” It was not a question. He continued. “Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just knew you’d react badly.”

Alicia who had remained silent until now stoop up, arms crossed. “And why do you think I react that way?” She asked without sparing a glance for him. 

Hvitserk sighed. “Because I influenced Ivar’s decision behind your back.”

“Exactly. You made me believe I had managed to convince him somehow, and now I can’t help but feel betrayed. You’ve taken me for a fool.” 

Alicia has been pacing back and forth with in the room when Hvitserk walked to catch her waist from behind. He kissed her neck and she shivered. “I did, and I’m sorry. I just knew Ivar wouldn’t let me hire my girlfriend, especially when she has no experience. I really wanted for you to have a better job and for us to spend more time together. After the way he treated you during the meeting, put you down literally, I thought that if I told you you’d feel even more undermined.”

“You’re right.” Alicia breathed, leaning her head against his shoulder. Hvitserk tugged the sleeve of her dress to expose her collar bone and shoulder, his lips following suit to caress her skin, his smirk unmasked. “No,” Alicia rumbled, “rip that smile of your face. I’m still upset.”

“Maybe I can make myself forgiven.” His lips brushed against her ear before his hands spun her around. Another shiver run down her spine, igniting fire down in her belly. Her body was getting alight with desire at the simple thought of what he could do to make himself forgiven. Stretching her neck to kiss him, she groaned in frustration when he took a step back playfully. “What do you think?”

She bite her lower lip. “I don’t know. What do you have in mind?” She arched her back as his fingers travelled down her backbone.

Hvitserk smirked, then moved his mouth close to hers. His hot breath felt like a delicious burn on her lips. “A lot of things,” he whispered. She lost it. She closed the gap between them, knowing her knickers were already soaked, and couldn’t help but moan when she felt his hardness against her stomach. His hips were presse against her, tantalizing. “So?”

“Do whatever you want with me, but do something.” She groaned, surrendering herself to him. Within seconds, his tongue swipe across her lower lip before he crashed onto her.

Alicia gripped onto his back, holding him tight, desperate for more of him. Hvitserk’s hands, still resting on her lower back, took a hold on the hem of the dress wore and pull it off. He looked at her hungrily, eyes dark from lust, then pushed her hard onto the mattress. Alicia gasped, surprised as he pinned her down, lifting one of her thighs to rub himself against her seam. She moaned, then ran her hands through his hair, pushing him down to where she really needed him. She could feel the smirk on his lips as he kissed his way to her knickers.

When she felt the black lace roll down her thighs, she knew she couldn’t wait any longer. “Please, Hvitserk,” she begged,lifting her hips for them to meet his face. 

“Oh, you’re begging now?” She felt his fingers rub the outside of her entrance and her mind went blank. “With what do you want me to apologize?” He asked, his voice strained with desire. “Should I apologize with my fingers?” He pushed his middle finger inside her. Her breath hitches. “Or with my tongue?” He acted on his words, licking her slit slowly with finger still stretching her inside. 

“Oooh, fuck,” Alicia moaned loudly. She grabbed the bed covers, unable to control the way her body shook in anticipation. “Both,” she breathed, “I want both.”

He kissed her inner thigh, then started pumping his fingers in and out of her. “Anything for you, love.” His thumb was tapping her clit with each stroke. When his tongue replaced his thumb, she whimpered, then pressed her clit hard against his face. Hvitserk took the hint and flicked his tongue mercilessly over her, encouraged by the loud cries she let out.

She was so wet her juice was dripping down his hand and face. The awareness of her arousal had Hvitserk grunt, and he curled his fingers inside her to set a cruel pace.

“Oh my god... Fuck, Hvitserk,” she cried out, her back arching off the mattress as her wall clenched around his fingers and the waves of orgasm hit her.

A sense of pride rushed through Hvitserk from seeing his girl come undone beneath him. When she stopped convulsing, he removed his fingers from inside of her and placed them into her mouth for her to suck.

As she did what he asked, her hands reached his belt to unbuckle and free his prominent erection. Hvitserk grabbed her wrist and looked straight into her eyes. “Don’t,” he said shaking his head, “that’s my punishment for hurting you.”

“Are you sure?”

He kissed her cheeks and forefront softly. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow.” He chuckled then winked before laying down on the bed by her side, feeling his eyes close as sleep overtook the both of them suddenly.


End file.
